Life After
by DarkChie
Summary: After OVA how Yomiko and Nancy try to understand their feeling and have to recover a mysterious spell book that can change the world while trying not let their feeling get in the way.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers apply I don't own anything breaks down and cries ok now that that is out of my system.

Warning Yuri f/f Yomiko and Nancy ok.

All right this is set mostly after the OVA so well hope you enjoy.

Basic summary: The guys have gone trough the things of the Ijin. Nancy got her memory back and they are all still working for the British Library. The exception that Nancy is always under surveillance as probation that's her punishment. And so let's move on...

Prologue:

Nancy sat with one leg perched up on the windowsill looking outwards outside and watching cars and people walking by.

Every once in a while she would hear Yomiko squealing of excitement from whatever she was reading. She glance around the room just by seeing all the books occupying the room she felt claustrophobic 'but better than being out there and having agents up your ass' she thought.

They always left her alone whenever she was with anyone else who was part of the British library.

Nancy sighed and looked down at the crumble paper in her hands. 'Damn' she though she loved origami but truly sucked at it.

Yomiko looked up from her book and saw Nancy trying to make an origami figure. Yomiko smile she looked down at her book she was barely halfway and decided to give it a break. She looked around she was amazed at how many books she had and more surprisingly they were in order in bookshelves.

Nancy, when she was starting to regain her memories, Yomiko had brought her to her apartment to have her escape the hospital for a bit and in the end. Ended up organizing all her books.

Soon after a few months Nancy soon became the old Nancy again being fun and flirtatious.

"Here let me try" Yomiko said taking the crumble paper from Nancy's hand, while so they touch lightly. Nancy felt a tingle as it happened.

Nancy looked amazed, at soon as the paper touched Yomiko it immediately folded into a crane.

"There" Yomiko smile and handed it to Nancy. Nancy took the crane and gave Yomiko a lopsided grin.

"Arigatou" murmured Nancy and then pinched Yomiko's cheek. "You haven't changed at all troughs all this time ne?" Nancy commented as she set the crane down and stood in front of Yomiko.

Yomiko blushed slightly and rubbed her cheek. "I don't understand what you mean Nancy?"

"Never mind...I better get going now." Nancy said as she stretched and started to walk towards the door.

Yomiko's smile immediately disappear as she followed she asked, "do you have to go."

Nancy looked at Yomiko and cupped her face, " Nancy" stutter Yomiko.

"No, No I don't have to" Nancy replied close to Yomiko's lips then she let go and stated to walk towards the window.

Yomiko just sighed, she had very strong feelings for Nancy, but she couldn't act on them one she was very clumsy and two well she remember why she stayed on that rocket she was in loved with Ikkiu (sp?).

Key word was 'was' but still Yomiko was too shy and a bit clueless when it came to real love. Sure she read about it but it was completely different from the real life one.

So she always acted clueless when Nancy flirted with her.

"Are they still out there?" Asked Yomiko sitting on he futon.

"Like usual waiting till I leave and they'll be at my heels again" replied Nancy.

"Wanna eat something?" Offered Yomiko.

"Sure...wait did you finish that book you were so giddish about?" Nancy asked. Yomiko didn't talk or look up until she usually finished a book that took about and hour and a half-top if it was around a 400 page book.

"No, I haven't but its good to stop stay in suspense then go on" Yomiko explained smiling brightly.

"I see," Nancy said cautiously as she sat down on the futon next to Yomiko, "can we order take out?" Asked Nancy.

"Sure" nodded Yomiko and called for Chinese take out.

Yomiko opened her eyes as she realized she fell asleep after eating her take out and finished reading her book. She looked around and was surprise to see Nancy asleep next to her. Yomiko glance at her clock '11:07' then at the window, the sun was long gone by now. She glanced at Nancy again; she looked so different than from the days of the Ijin she no longer wore provocative clothes unless it was her mission outfit. She had on now basic civilian clothes a black sweater and a pair of blue faded pants.

It was chilly and Yomiko got up and unbuttoned her shirt and took of her tie and changed her skirt and put on a pair of black sweats. She then brought out two blankets and covered Nancy then she laid down and went to sleep.

(Ring, ring)

Nancy groaned as she stir herself awake and the telephone ringing wasn't any help. Suddenly Yomiko shot out of bed and made a startle 'eep'

"Hello, this is Yomiko Readman" she answered.

Nancy rolled her eyes, 'that girl' she tough.

"Of course uh hu" Yomiko spoke, then she hung up and giggled and then fell backwards on the bed with a sigh.

"Who was that?" Asked Nancy as she looked down at Yomiko. She placed her right hand beside Yomiko's head and lowered herself till their faces were just inches apart.

Her hair fell around making a curtain and covering the outside.

Yomiko turned bright red; "I got a job being a sub for a week at a school about two miles from here" breathed out Yomiko, having said all that in one breath.

Nancy could feel Yomiko's breathing picked up. 'Why she so nervous' thought Nancy. She had always done things like this before her loss of memory. Lately Yomiko seemed to be getting more fuse up and shy.

Nancy sat up and got off the bed. "Man I better go home and change and get ready for my trip"

Yomiko just laid there still stunned they had been so close so very close she could feel her breathing and warmth.

"Well see ya Paper." Nancy bid farewell and left.

Yomiko finally let go of the breath she was holding unconsciously.

Nancy knocked on the red wooden door.

"Enter" came the British replied form inside.

Nancy stepped inside and walked up to Joker's desk.

"So, Ms. Mukahari lets review" Joker said as he pulled out a folder from his mess of papers lying about on his desk.

"Well it looks like you been spending a lot of time with Agent Paper, which is perfectly all right" Joker smirked.

Nancy avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"Still you have a few more months of being on probation and if a mission were to arise your participation will reduce some time." Joker said as he wrote something in Nancy's file.

"But I will advice that even after your probation is over you will still be working for the British Library so if I were you, no planning retirement just yet." Joker said as he put the folder away.

"I never tough of leaving just yet" answered Nancy.

"Very well then you're dismissed" Joker said waving her to go.

Nancy just turned and left.


	2. The mission

Disclaimers apply I don't own squat

warning girl on girl feeling ok so enjoy

sorry for the delayed but I guess I just got lazy well please review and well hope this makes up for lost time.

Mission

Yomiko once again was on one of her book spree running around, store to store and hurrying back home to just dump her book and continue her quest.

Nancy just sat on the window sill and chuckle when Yomiko would run trough he middle of the street and almost get hit.

"That girl will die for any book" mutter Nancy.

Nancy sighed as she turned around and looked at the dumped books and then looked at the new bookshelf.

Nancy picked up the books and started organizing them by alphabetical order.

"this girl is gonna have to move out of here and make this her own library" Nancy murmured.

Closed to three o'clock Yomiko return with her last batch of books.

"you know" Nancy started, Yomiko just stared at her she half expected Nancy not to be here.

"w-what?" asked Yomiko accommodating her glasses.

"you need a new place" Nancy stated pointing around the room the only thing that was visible was the futon, The phone and the window. "Oh" Yomiko utter smiling shyly. She finally realized that these living headquarters were well no longer fitting.

"I better go" Nancy said standing from the window sill.

"how did it go?" asked Yomiko, "the meeting with Joker unless You don't want to talk about I mean it you're business" Yomiko asked a bit shyly and hesitantly.

"Huh, what? Joker oh that it went fine I still have a couple months left under surveillance other wise I'm good" Nancy said as she crouched down to slip into her shoes.

"well that's good to hear" Yomiko replied happily to hear it went good she didn't want Nancy to leave just yet though.

Yomiko stood next to Nancy as she open the door for her.

"yeah of course its all good." Nancy said while pinching Yomiko's cheek.

"ow" Yomiko uttered while rubbing her cheek.

"well see ya later" Nancy said waving good-bye and walking out the door shutting it softly behind her.

"bye" Yomiko said softly.

Nancy groaned when she heard knocking at her door, she hated it when she didn't wake up on her own accord.

"now what?" she mumble as she waked slowly towards the door.

"Nancy" exclaimed Yomiko just as Nancy open the door wide open. You could tell Yomiko had barely taken a shower her was still wet.

"Oh Yomiko" utter Nancy surprise to see her.

"I was wondering if you could help me find another apartment I could buy?" Yomiko asked excitedly.

Nancy just nodded stifling a yawn. Yomiko stated at Nancy leaning on the doorway, she was wearing a pair of white pajama pants and a white tank top. Nancy waved her hand for Yomiko to come in and stretched her hand upward stretching and getting the last kinks of sleep out of her system.

Yomiko notice Nancy flat stomach as she walked in and blushed, Nancy followed chuckling at little naive Yomiko.

"so what have you thought of looking for?" Nancy asked as she headed towards the bathroom while Yomiko stood in the middle of the living room.

"I don't know what ever works I own the other place so its all cool. I'll keep the other one for my books and well I'll just used it when I want to read." Yomiko said walking towards Nancy's room. "all I need it is to be close to my apartment." Yomiko said leaning backwards on the closed door.

"eep" utter Yomiko from surprised.

Nancy opened the door and Yomiko stumbled in falling into Nancy. Yomiko opened her eyes when she didn't felt the ground as impact but instead soft warm arms holding her up.

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you gotta be careful" reprimanded Nancy playfully. she helped Yomiko to stand up again.

"wanna go now?" asked Nancy as she put her black hooded sweater over her bright red shirt.

"uh hu" Yomiko shook her head quickly and smiling, "hai lets go." she took Nancy's hand and led the way out. Nancy just smiled and let herself be led.

"Yomiko would you just make up you're mind we've seen lots of apartments we surely have to have find you like" exclaimed Nancy.

Yomiko just chuckled, " sorry Nancy but its just hard." Yomiko beamed brightly looking down at her narrowed down list. "I'll sleep on it" she said smiling.

"fine... whatever" Nancy said holding her hands behind her head.

As Nancy was walking Yomiko back home the sun was barely setting suddenly a helicopter appear out of nowhere.

Yomiko ready went to her vest in her pocket to a paper card.

"DRAKE?" Yomiko shouted as she mover her hair form her faced as the chopper blew it in. He was running towards them.

"HEY YOU TWO WE GOTTA GO WE HAVE A MISSION" Drake shouted.

"OH, great" Nancy murmured as they all ran towards the chopper.

Soon they all reached the Libraries headquarters and were seated in front of Joker.

"so what the deal?" asked Nancy to Joker.

"we have a missing spell book or a least going to be" Joker said while he sipped on some tea.

This caught Yomiko's undivided attention.

"oh great" muttered Drake.

"listen carefully all of you, the legend says that the book is hidden deep within a tunnel under a pyramid it was said to been sealed to protect humanity from its dark spells which only bring misery to life. It can alter the human anatomy for evil and wicked deeds and the spells are just another section of its capacity of harm it can do. You're mission is to find it before another team of foreigners explorers do." Joker said running his fingers trough his hair.

"wait we're on a race here" Drake exclaimed.

"a race and recovery mission so yes you are" Joker said calmly.

"I'll be damned" Drake uttered.

"yes you will if we don't get that book" Joker said. "so are we clear on our objective?"

"right" Yomiko exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

"oh by the way paper?" Joker said.

"Huh what?" Yomiko asked.

"if I were you don't get attached to this book and if possible please don't read it out loud." Joker warned her.

"Ok," Yomiko said sheepishly.

"so where are we going?" Nancy asked.

"The Sahara."


	3. In the Sky

Disclaimer apply I don't won anything OK good

warning girl love and fighting scene but later on so well please review and enjoy.

Chapter Two In the Sky

Nancy stared at the vast dry land. "great the desert" she mumble as she piloted the chopper to their destination. Yomiko was in the back daydreaming of all the things she may read in that book.

Drake was just staring ahead bored and angry.

"so where are we going to stay?" Nancy asked Drake.

"Joker has set up some reservation for us at a little in" Drake responded.

"This is not going to be easy, someone else is ahead of us looking for this thing, that's not good." Nancy said.

Drake agreed and looked back to see a flushed Yomiko dreaming. 'That girl' he thought.

Nancy kept her eyes open watchful, they had twenty more miles till they reach Cairo and then start traveling by foot to the pyramid supposedly lost in the Sahara.

As they were reaching the outskirts of the city, another chopper appear behind them.

"looks like we got company" Drake said preparing the guns on the chopper.

Shots soon followed the appearance of the chopper. "and they are not friendly" Nancy said as she side swept diving down and bring the chopper up again avoid the bullets.

"what's going on?" Yomiko asked as she grabbed the side of the plane to keep from hitting the side like a ping pong. her belt had started to give under Nancy's brutal maneuver of the chopper.

"Drake shoot back" screamed Nancy.

"I don't have a shot with all this moving, I ain't easy lady" He growled back at her.

" I got an Idea" Yomiko screamed as she told everyone to hold on.

"OH my gosh" Nancy murmured as she say Yomiko opening the hatch and opening the door.

Yomiko lower herself out side and grabbed the side of Drake seat with her leg wrapping them and lowering her upper body out of the chopper the strong air hit he hard on the face and her hair flew back almost as if wanting to fall off her scalp. she pulled three piece of paper and made them as ninja stars and three them jamming the choppers artillery.

Drake pulled her back in and Nancy quickly turn to chase the chopper now. Drake hurried to his seat again and started to open fire. Yomiko manage to close the door and seat down to catch her breath.

They had the upper hand, when suddenly their propeller was shot out and they realized another chopper was behind them.

"shit, damn oh crud" Nancy said as she barely control the chopper from spinning out of control.

"we're gonna jump" screamed Drake as he open the door and grabbed Yomiko's arm.

A wave of panic hit Yomiko as she thought Nancy was gonna stay in the chopper and not Jump out.

"shit...ready" Nancy said as she rip off her seat bell and was holding the control, with one hand waiting for them to jump and then she would follow.

Drake just nodded and timed his jump. Yomiko's mind froze as she looked up and prayed with all of her might to see Nancy behind them.

She saw nothing, she felt tears welled up in her eyes and all time seemed to slow down, they were traveling at a fast speed to the ground, Drake pulled his parachute and soon with a jolt were pulled upwards and then slowly descended down.

Then she saw Nancy, her purple hair floating about, just as she jump the chopper exploded. Debris flew behind her a huge chunk of debris on fire was gonna hit her when she let it phase trough her.

Yomiko felt her lungs filled with air. She unknowingly had stop breathing.

Nancy then pulled her chute and with a jolt went up and the slowly was falling along with them.

The two choppers had left when they saw the explosion they did not see the falling figure.

As they all hit the earth, they looked back at their chopper now on the ground burning steadily.

Yomiko broke free of Drake and ran and threw herself at Nancy.

"Oh Nancy I though you wouldn't jump you took so long" Yomiko babble.

Nancy just hugged her and smile at Drake giving a lopsided smile as saying 'I don't know.'

" Oh sorry" Yomiko said as she realized the position they were both in.

"Oh come on" Drake rolled his eyes and started to lead the way to town. Leaving both girl to trail behind.

Sorry if too short please review


	4. ExplanationExplotion

Disclaimers apply I don't own anything that is Read or Die, I don't own squat.

Ok, I'm sorry I have to apologized I took so long I could give you a good excuse which most of you will say 'oh, cram it' so I will Unless you really want to know what happened. In any case I hope this can make up for the lost time. I also will try much harder to continue this daily if possible.

Well once again I apologized and well Enjoy please don't forget to review even if it is to chew me out for taking too long but I hope there will a positive comment )

Explanation... Explosions

Slowly Yomiko dragged her feet, it was too hot and they still had about five miles left till they reach the INN where they were suppose to stay.

Drake was fumbling with the wires of the satellite phone while Nancy carried the main case on her back.

When Drake connected a wire and it sparked, the phone came to life.

"Finally," Exhale Nancy as she stopped to let Drake connect the phone to the main base.

Soon connection was established.

"Hello, Drake Anderson reporting over."

Yomiko hurriedly caught up to the two who had fixed their communication.

"Is he answering?" asked Yomiko trying to see the screen that was blocked by the two taller figures.

Soon Jokers face appeared in the screen.

"Hello, This is Joker what happen we lost sight of you're chopper. Over"

"Yes" exclaimed Nancy.

"We got attacked by an Unknown source we had to evacuate the plane before it blew. Would you mind telling us who is after this?" Nancy asked annoyed that they didn't get all the detailed at once of the mission.

"Well yes," Joker coughed and ran his fingers trough his hair.

"Fine, you sit this can take a while."

All three figures sat on the hot sand; they wanted to know what they were going to go up against. Yomiko open her case and made a huge umbrella and sat next to Nancy.

"In the late 1930's a rumors arise that in a late excavation of the tombs in Cairo, there a map was found it was written in the Egyptian hieroglyphics, that scientist where baffle by the length it was. The map was found in three separated sections, together each would tell: Time, Location, and the magic words.

But what baffled scientist after it was translated, was that it was written in riddles. So scientist and explores gave up the idea that it would lead to any treasure. Until later in the late 1970's a book was found by some amateur explorer. It was written in the same Egyptian language but it held the same riddles and if not a couple dozen more. It was said the book was part of the map. That the book held warning and consequences on the _thing_ that was hidden. Scientist Rene Kido, who was respectable Russian - Japanese doctor. He was able to translate the title of the three section of the map, also the title of the book and was able to figure out what was hidden.

Hence we know that each section would tell time location and so on. The Title of the book was called Dark Sun; the Doctor suspected that even the title was a riddle. Soon afterwards he died of a blood clot in the brain.

Ever since each piece of historic piece was held separated places. The piece of the map where spread trough out the continents from America, Europe and Japan. Just recently all three pieces were stolen at exactly the same time. So we believe there is more than one being involved.

The Book is in Egypt it was believe that it was best to leave it there and so it has been taken care by the family line of the Bajars. We have send them a warning of the incident and they are waiting for you're arrival. The fact that you just got shot down and now I had to tell you all of this, time is being wasted, hurry and get to the city. Look for the NGL building."

Joker exhaled as he sat back in his chair and once again ran his fingers trough his hair.

"What does NGL stand for?" Yomiko asked

"National guide library" Jokers replied.

"Oh" all three uttered.

"Now hurried and get the book, report when you get it. I will give more details"

"OK, out" Drake said as he shut the system down and place in the back pack.

"Ok who the hell do we get to the city quickly." asked Drake out loud.

"I know," Yomiko raised her hand.

"Not another plane Kiddo," Nancy slightly patted Yomiko's head and smile.

"No, no way I can do an airplane here, don't have enough papers." Yomiko smiled.

"Then what?" Drake his curiosity got the best of him.

Yomiko didn't have enough paper to do anything big so she used her papers and made three pairs of snow shoes or sand shoes.

Nancy looked at the long flat piece of paper.

"We have to run but with out these we'll just sink in the sand." Yomiko explained.

"Oh great" Drake muttered as he reluctantly put them on.

Sweating, coughing and panting all three figures reach the city.

Drake quickly discarded the atrocities he wore as shoes and started to walk faster to ward the city. The girls followed suit and quickly stared to look for the building.

"Should we separated?" asked Yomiko looking around, the sun was going to set in a couple of hours they shouldn't wasted time.

"I think we should," Drake agreed, they both looked at Nancy waiting to see if she approved.

Nancy looked at Yomiko the last thing she wanted was to let her go on her own, she just realized that she was becoming to over protective of the naive girl.

"Nancy, we got to decide now?" Yomiko urged snapping Nancy out of her trance.

"But if something happen we should call each other and if we can't... blow something up" Nancy smirked.

"I can live with that," Drake agreed.

"Let's meet back here after the sun goes down." Yomiko said as she took off.

Drake and Nancy soon went their own separated ways.

DRAKE TIME 1730 LOCATION MARKET ROADS.

Drake quickly glanced around seeing he had stumbled on to the main plaza where all the people were buying, trading and selling their products.

He glanced around and started to ask if anyone knew where the NGL building was, he was either ignored or they didn't know English or Japanese.

"Damn,' Drake muttered as he walked around, he the spotted some one selling moped and dirt bikes.

"Do you really sell those here?" Drake asked the tanned man who turn to see the foreigner he adjusted his head ban.

"Ah are you American?" the man asked as he notice Drake was a blond.

"Yeah, well good you speak English."

"Yes, if I want to sell or rent to the tourist."

Drake had to pay careful attention to the man his English was horrible but it may turn out to be helpful.

"Would you like to buy one? Good price I asked only for 3 hundredth American dollars" the man smiled.

Drake winced when he saw the man had two missing teeth.

They needed transportation and a getting another chopper form the headquarters would be impossible.

"Ok, here let me make a deal" Drake said the man listen intently.

"I need three of the moped bikes you have no crap that going to leave me behind, I see you have some Yamaha which seems to be the only good brand you have, I'll also take three extra gasoline tank, those three gallons one you have will do." said Drake as pointed to the thing he wanted.

"How much?" asked Drake.

"2000 American dollars."

"Hell no, I'll give you $700"

"A thousand"

"Crap, $800 and all of the bike better have helmets."

Time passed quickly as neither man wanted to give in.

Right when Drake was about to make another offer a loud explosion startled everyone around and followed by it a huge fire ball leapt onto the sky and dissipated soon.

"Fine 950, get those bikes hidden and I will be back understood?" Drake shouted as he took off only to turn around to see the man nod stupidly.

1800

MISS DEEP TIME 1735 LOCATION HOTELS AND INN

Nancy just ran stupidly, she didn't really know where she was going, all she could think off was Yomiko, was she alright, can she fight if thing got way out of control.

'Stupid' she though, 'Yomiko fought against the Ijin that should be tough enough' Nancy though as she realized she was standing next to a tall building, she looked up to see bright light blinking:

SAHARA HEAVEN

"What so great about a heaven in a desert" Nancy said out loud.

She walked inside the building only to get lots of eyes to look her way.

'I should really change my out fit to something else' Nancy rolled her eyes as she knew everyone was staring at her cleavage.

She reached the front desk, and smiled seductively at the young clerk.

The young man coughed as he turned red and started at Nancy's chest.

Nancy wiggled her finger by her chest pointing upwards getting the man to look at her in the eyes.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me?" Nancy winked and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...of course" the young man coughed, sweat started to run down the side of his face.

"You see I'm looking for a place, the NGL building and I'm new here so I don't have a clue." Nancy pouted and then winked.

The young man coughed and pulled at his shirt, he was so nervous and he was starting to feel so hot that he couldn't really speak.

"Oh, don't be shy, you got to help me find the place you can, can you?" Nancy ran finger up the side of the boys face. Cause she had reduce him to just that, a boy.

"I-uh...NGL...r-r-right, right um I-I-I only heard o-o-f the of the place." The boy stuttered uncontrollably.

"Do you have any idea where it may be?" Nancy said she went back to her original posture and had stopped flirting.

She looked at her watch she had wasted twenty minute with this guy and apparently he didn't know squat.

"I think it's located in the residential, it's behind the plaza it's not a large building, its small a house that's kindad old."

Nancy nodded and winked and she walked out again.

She looked at the sky; the sun was going to set in an hour or so.

"Where the hell is the residential area?" Nancy asked out loud.

A woman passing by heard her, 'Oh well that going all the way straight and then when you reach a little inn go left and you'll be in the area."

"Oh, thanks" Nancy smiled and ran off.

As she was reaching the Inn she heard and the saw the huge fire ball.

"YOMIKO" Her mind shouted.

1800

Ill post soon for real in two or thee days I will.

Chie


	5. To Die?

Disclaimers Apply I don't own anything of Read or Die.

Hope you enjoy as I said I would post and here it is enjoy and also leave some feed back nice to know if I have anyone out there still reading

Thnxs

To Die

PAPER TIME 1841 LOCATION RESIDENTIAL AREA

Yomiko ran straight, she at first was just running, but then something caught her attention.

It was faint but she could smell burning, paper burning so she followed the scent only to reach a house that was cover by a huge fence.

Then she heard thing being broken in the inside. Her curiosity got the best of her as she walked around the premised trying to find a way in. She then found a hole by then fence apparently it was barely made, for the cutters where left on the ground.

She grunted as she squeeze trough, she slowly walked taking a few note cards from the vest pocket and quietly crept towards the house. She peered in and quickly notices the building to be stacked by bookshelves; she could see book and tons of books which made her blushed. She quietly walked to the side of the house and found a window open. She decide to go in as she clumsily but quietly got in she, peered to both side seeing no one and decide to continue to the left of the hallway. The more she walked the more she saw books, then she looked down she had to re-adjust her glasses as she couldn't believe in what she has step on.

It was blood; she wanted to shriek but knew that it would cost her if she did. She followed the trail of crimson red. She had to squint as the hallway was getting less light from the outside. She reached a door and slowly opened it ready to throw her cards if attacked. She was not attacked but was welcome with the sight of a man tied up in a chair. His beard was covered in blood and it slowly drip on to his lap as he hung his head. Yomiko quickly went to aide the man.

"You mus leave" the man warned her.

"What on earth happened?" Yomiko asked as she cut the ropes in one swipe from her card.

"They attacked various men," the man coughed up more blood in the dark room Yomiko could distinctly see the bruises on the man's face. She gently wipes his face with the card she had made it soft as a cloth.

"Are you by any chance Bajar?" Yomiko asked.

The man's head snapped up," Mr. Joker sent you did he not?"

"Hai, yes he did. We came to retrieved the book" Yomiko said as she tentatively though of was to get out with out getting caught she knew she wasn't alone in the house.

"They asked for the book too, I denied knowing about the book, that why I'm in this stated they are in the main hall looking for it," Bajar stood shakily as he walked toward the end of the room and pounded on the wall, an opening pop out from the corner of the wall revealing the book. It was wrapped in a black cloth.

"Here miss you must take it and leave at once, you must keep this book safe, for I as my family line do believe in the legend of-"

Right then the door flew open to revealed a muscular man, Yomiko couldn't make out his feature, except for the fact he was way much taller than her and probably Drake, she could make out one feature though, he was smiling and she could see his pearly smile which sent shiver up her spine.

"Give it you old ass" he said raising his weapon it was a .357 magnum.

Yomiko froze she looked around trying to find an exist where she could escape or try to created a diversion for Bajar.

Suddenly Bajar threw the book at Yomiko who quickly caught it.

The broad man shot his weapon as he did, Bajar screamed, "RUN."

Yomiko ran towards the other door she saw, she quickly ran, she heard another shot and knew the old caretaker was dead.

As she ran down the hall she could hear screaming and shouting, suddenly as she turn around one corner she almost ran into another man.

"I zee her" he screamed Yomiko mind register as she quickly turned back and ran back to another hallway.

"I'll get the little vixen" he screamed as he pulled a shot gun and started to shoot wildly.

"Mines, you ass aimed the damn thing." The man with the smile came and knocked the rifle out of his hand.

Yomiko was panting she was lost and she was being chase by multiple enemies.

The one called Mines ran around to cut off Yomiko telling his other partners to stay clear.

He pulled out a grenade and pulled the pinned running with the thing then he threw it Yomiko only had a chance to see the thing as it blew up right in front of her and barely getting a chance to get a card out to protect her face.

She was neared a window and the explosion threw her backwards crashing trough the window landing outside.

"Well little lady, It's a damn shame to blow up such a fine specimen of a woman but I'm a greedy man and lust come last on my list." (A/N guys imagine this guy with a souther accent)

Yomiko could see Mines wearing a cowboy hat, he tipped his hat and then out of nowhere, it seems, he pulled out a missile launcher.

Yomiko's eyes grew wide with terror, she couldn't move, she had frozen unconsciously, her hand roamed around her vest until she found her last card. She threw it right as he was pulling the trigger. The card embedded into his hand, by his thumb and forefingers which cause him to aimed up and shoot.

"SHIT" he cursed as he dropped the weapon to see the card stuck halfway between his palm.

Just as she got up to run two men were coming out form where Mines was standing. Guns loaded and ready to kill, Yomiko could see the man with the smile and another one who had dark golden piercing eyes.

Yomiko tried to stand but the glass embedded on her back was killing her, the pain so agonizing thousand of points pushing and sending nerve racking pain trough her.

Just as the mean approached, bullets seem to fly out of nowhere. They both looked to see, when one of the got pierce by a bullet on their arm they retreated shooting wildly.

Yomiko by then had manage to get up and tried to walked away.

Mine had finally stop agonizing over the pain, when with his free left hand he pulled a .38 and started to walked towards Yomiko anger subsided his pain he ignore the flying bullets. Right when he reached about five feet from Yomiko a grenade landed in front of him. He quickly backed away covering his face. The thing blew up a smoke bomb. Soon smoke filled everything.

"Mines, we gotta go"

"Oh bull shit" Mines screamed and he ran back towards his copartners and decided to retreat.

Yomiko was coughing when suddenly she was lifted, by a pair of soft but strong arms.

"Nancy-san" Yomiko uttered she was wiped if it was the enemy she was too tired to fight but," Hai, Yomiko it's me" The soft were like a spell to Yomiko she minute she heard Nancy she drifted to the darkness of her mind.


End file.
